


Argent or His Son

by Joann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Hurt, M/M, Sad Ending, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Werewolf Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joann/pseuds/Joann
Summary: Inspired by yue_ix Teen Wolf fan art. Set during part 2 of Season 3 of Teen Wolf and the Trickster Kitsune arc. Be aware there may be spoilers from this part of the season.Sheriff Stilinski is new to the world of werewolves and monsters. Chris has not only been a friend and a guide during this new period of his life, but the two have grown into something more. Unfortunately their love is tested when John Stilinski has to choose between his son and his new lover.





	Argent or His Son

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Help me tame this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/891147) by [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix). 



> This fanfic was originally posted with Sheriff Stilinski's name as John. I didn't realize his first name was Noah till watching episode 7 of Season 6. If you see any grammar issues created with me just using Microsoft Word's find and replace function please leave a comment below.

One of Chris Argent’s hands slid around the back of Noah Stilinski’s neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. His other slid down Noah’s stomach to his dick. He started sliding his had up and down the Noah’s length.

After being kidnaped and held captive with Chris and Melissa, the two had grown very close. They had learned to rely on each other when it came to their kids and the supernatural issues that surrounded them. Chris had proven himself to be an abundance of knowledge. Somehow it had led to a far more pleasurable relationship.

Noah’s nails scraped Chris’s back. His hands then slid down to knead Chris’s ass. Eventually he did bring one hand around to jack off Chris too. It wasn’t long till both were getting closer to climax. Noah peaking first and then collapsing back on the bed. Chris had to finish himself off, but it wasn’t hard to do with such a debauched Sheriff to visually stimulate him.

“I think I might be too old for this.” Noah said as Chris collapsed beside him on the bed.

Chris gave Noah a credulous look. “You know I’m about the same age as you.”

Noah laughed in response. “Then I haven’t kept up with the necessary fitness routines like you have. I think I have half your stamina.”

“Nah, you’re just stressed because of lack of sleep.” Chris thought back to what Noah had told him of Stiles nightmares. The boy hadn’t been able to wake up and would scream throughout the night. It seemed like they were finally getting better, but no one wanted to jinx it.

“It seems Stiles lost his ability to read there for a bit too. He didn’t tell me till afterward because he didn’t want to worry me.” Noah just stared at the ceiling not able to meet Chris’s gaze. They both held guilt to not being able to protect their children. Though, Noah seemed to be taking harder than either Melissa or Chris. Chris thought it might have had something to do with the reason why Noah became a Sheriff, but it also could have been something to do with his deceased wife.

“Allison has been having trouble keeping her aim steady. She’s been trying to hide it from me but her handwriting is just as shaky. We just have to do our best to be there for them through this, even if it’s on their terms.” said Chris.

Noah nodded his head and said, “I know. I’ll keep doing that, but it doesn’t mean I have to like their terms.” Chris moved up close to Noah and held him tight. They would find it irritating the next morning that they didn’t clean up after their fun, but they were tired after the week they had had. Soon they drifted off to a deep sleep.

*****

It had been a couple of days since Noah and Chris had seen each other, but Noah was rushing over to the Argent’s apartment. Things had just been getting from crazy to impossible with Stiles. He was currently showing signs of what Claudia had gone through before she died. Noah hoped that it was something supernatural instead of what he thought it was.

His knocking on the Argent’s door was somewhat erratic. _Please be here,_ Noah prayed for something to go his way, just this once. Finally the door opened, revealing Chris.

“Thank god, Chris. I need your help.” Noah felt relief flow through him at the sight of his lover.

“What is it?” Chris ushers the Sheriff inside the apartment and he leads him to the coach. “Let me get you some water first. Whatever it is, we’re going to be okay.”

It wasn’t long until Noah had a glass of water in his hand and Chris was sitting next to him. “What is going on?”

Noah sighed. “It all started with Claudia. She had similar symptoms to what Stiles is going through: sickly complexion, fatigue, and even sleep walking. The next step would be delusions.” Chris put his arm around Noah’s shoulder, trying to comfort him. Noah continued, “I just can’t lose him too. I’m hoping that this is all something that is supernatural. Deaton said that there were things going to happen now that the tree thing had more magic. Maybe some type of creature is using Stiles to get at Scott or Derek.”

“We’ll do everything we can. When you’re able bring Stiles to Deaton’s and I’ll meet you there. We won’t give up. We’ll go through this together.” Chris removed his arm and stood up. “When do you think you can get him there?”

*****

Stiles didn’t look good as Noah half supported half carried him into the vet clinic. Scott instantly appeared out of nowhere to help get Stiles to the back.

“Everything is going to be okay, Stiles.” Scott tried to give his best reassuring smile as he helped his best friend onto the metal table.

Stiles replied, “We’ll just have to let Deaton be the authority on that. Nothing like a vet to be able to figure out what’s wrong with the spaz.” Deaton responded with an exasperated look, and then grabbed some nearby medical equipment. The front door alarm went off, signifying Chris entering.

“I came as quickly as I could.” He moved next to Noah.

“What were you doing?” Noah glanced over at Chris for a moment and then resumed watching Deaton exam Stiles while Scott hovered.

Chris replied, “My family put together a Bestiary.”

Noah turns and really looks at Chris. “Do you mean Bestiality?”

“No. What are you a high schooler?” Chris gives him a credulous look. “The Bestiary is a book where Argents have collected information about the animals we’ve come across spanning generations. It’s kept secret through being in Archaic Latin. It was passed down to my father and now to me.”

Chris brought pulled out some pages with the Archaic Latin on it and some scribbled notes in Chris’s hand writing.

Noah asked, “What did you find?”

“A couple different things; a couple different monsters: that either have to do with reliving past memories or are manipulators.” Chris handed them over to Noah. “We’ll compare these to what the Deaton finds and to what he knows.”

Noah let go of a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. “Thank you.” He looked at Chris and smiled.

Chris gives a gentle pat to Noah’s shoulder. “I just hope it helps.”

*****

“I think we have all the info I can gather for today.” Deaton gave a grim smile to collected group. “I think you should take Stiles home for now and I’ll call you if I get any info.”

The Sheriff took a deep breath and went over to help his son. “Thank you. Home it is. How about some Chinese takeout for dinner?”

Stiles grimaced. “I don’t think I’ll keep much of anything down.”

Scott came up next to him and gripped his shoulder. “My mom made some chicken noodle the other night. She intended me to bring it over tonight anyways.”

“Thanks, Scott.” Noah and Scott helped Stiles off the table, and then headed out of towards the clinics parking lot.

Chris wait till their out of the room before turning towards Deaton. “So?”

Deaton sighed. “It’s not good news, but I think you are on to something with the trickster research. It means Stiles will be very dangerous very soon.”

Chris huffed. “That really doesn’t leave me a choice.”

“Let me do some more research before we do anything hasty.” Deaton took a couple steps towards Chris. “This is a young boy’s life we’re talking about.”

Chris face grew hard. “There are certain tricksters that don’t give us the choice to save their host. I will do what has to be done.”

Noah nearly breaks skin with how tightly he held his forgotten keys. He was just out of sight of the two men, on the opposite side of the doorway. He would do anything to protect Stiles, even if it meant protecting the trickster inside him from Chris.

*****

Stiles disappeared that night with only a phone call to Scott. The Sheriff immediately called Deaton to help find Stiles. He knew he that Chris was one of the best trackers around, but after the conversation he had overheard he couldn’t get himself to call his lover. Scott, Allison and Isaac all scoured Stiles’s room for clues, but to no avail.

When Lydia came forward with the idea that he was in the basement of Eichen House, the Sheriff was at his wits end and was ready to try anything. Fear was running through Noah’s veins specifically that Chris would find Stiles first and decide he was too much of a liability. When Stiles wasn’t at Eichen house Noah knew he was out of choices. He called Scott and asked him to meet him at the Stilinski house.

Noah closed and locked the door behind Scott. “I heard Deaton and Chris talking. Chris is thinks it might be necessary to kill Stiles.”

“What?! You can’t seriously think that’s an option?!?” yelped Scott.

Noah said, “Of course not. I just don’t think I can protect Stiles like I am.”

Scott stared at the Sheriff for a moment without speaking. “You know I will do everything in my power to protect him.”

“I know Scott, but I’m his father. You have a lot of people in your ‘pack’ you have to think of and I only have Stiles.” Noah griped Scott’s shoulder tightly. “You know I wouldn’t ask this of you unless I thought it was absolutely necessary.”

Scott nodded. “Are you absolutely sure?”

Noah took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “I’m sure.”

*****

Scott’s dad is the one who finally found Stiles. Noah gritted through his pain so he could collect his boy form Agent McCall to take him to the hospital. It didn’t even bother him the McCall was the one who found his son as long is it wasn’t Argent with his gun.

The tests at the hospital seemed to prove what Noah was expecting. Scott tried to keep up Melissa, the Sheriff, and Stiles’s hope with the possibility of Deaton finding something, but everyone felt burdened with the news of possible dementia. That was when Noah finally called Chris with the hope that he found out something helpful.

“Any news on what could be going on with Stiles?” Noah stands outside Stiles hospital room, watching his son through the window.

Chris’s voice was clear through the phone. “Derek thinks he found something having to do with Kira.”

“That new girl that’s been hanging around them?” Noah felt a little bit of hope return to him.

“Yes. She seems to be some sort of Japanese fox. He’s calling it a Kitsune. There might be another one possessing Stiles.” Chris sounded a little distracted. Noah wished he could see or figure out what was distracting Chris. Almost instantly it was like Noah could here every little noise that was happening around Chris. There was the unmistakable sound of a gun being loaded. Noah felt his blood run cold at the sound.

“Have you… Have you found some way of removing it from Stiles?” His voice faltered as he tried to speak to the man he had shared his bed with.

Chris sighed. “Not yet.” They were both silent for several moments.

“I need to get back to Stiles.” Noah eventually said.

“I’ll talk to you later.” said Chris. As the dial tone rang in Noah’s ear he felt his heart ache. He hadn’t been with anyone since Claudia’s death, except Chris, but without a doubt Noah would choose his son over him.

*****

Stiles disappeared from the hospital during his MRI. Noah could feel a primal part within him raging. He wasn’t able to protect his son. He felt the need to find him and to tear apart anything that came near to Stiles. He knew this should scare him, but he couldn’t help but feel empowered by it.

He tried to follow Stiles scent like what Scott said they were able to do, but instead he stumbled upon Chris in the woods. Seeing Chris made Noah’s blood boil, in more ways than one. He felt the need to make the man submit as well as tear him to shreds. Noah’s rational side was strong enough to know better than to commit homicide. He could never leave a young girl like Allison without a family, but then he saw the glint of a steel gun.

The Sheriff stalked out of the woods behind Chris. Chris obviously was a great hunter because he spun around, gun raised, almost immediately.

“Noah! You startled me.” Chris lowered his gun and gave Noah a forced, half smile.

“You are very well armed tonight.” Noah pointedly looked at the rifle.

Chris gave Noah an odd look. “Didn’t want to be caught unawares all by myself in the woods while I was looking for Stiles. Never know what might be out here.”

Noah advanced on Chris, using his new superhuman speed and strength. He knocked the gun far out of the hunter’s reach and pinned him against a tree. “You mean you never know what might be in Stiles when you find him.” Noah snarled. He felt his teeth ache as new teeth came into view. It felt like his nails were ripped off as longer ones grew out of his hand. The sound of rapid pounding filled his ears.

Chris was wide eyed. He gasped out, “Scott turned you.”

Noah sneered. “Someone needs to protect Stiles from you.” He threw Chris further into the woods, away from his gun.

While the wind was knocked out of Chris he still tried to scoot away from the new werewolf. “I wouldn’t hurt Stiles. I’m trying to help him, same as you.” Noah continued to advance on Chris. “I wish you would have talked to me before you decided this was your best option. You don’t have control.”

Noah reached out and pulled Chris up by the front of his shirt. “This became my best option when you decided that your options included killing my son. I heard you and Deaton talking the other day at the Vet Clinic. I won’t let anything happen to My SON!” Noah held Chris close as he screamed in his face.

Realization dawned across Chris’s face; the conversation with Deaton, no doubt, being replayed in his mind. “Deaton has a plan. He thinks he can save Stiles. I wouldn’t try to kill Stiles unless there was no other option. I would never do that to you!”

Noah stilled at Chris’s words. The pounding noise in his ears holding steady, but he hadn’t yet realized it was Chris’s heartbeat. Adrenaline was pumping through him; the need to protect Stiles, the need to neutralize the threat, the need to show Chris who was stronger and who should be obeyed.

Noah growled as he threw Chris to the ground, crawling on top of him. “I can’t trust you!” Noah clawed at Chris’s clothes, tearing Chris’s shirt.

Out of nowhere a knife appeared in Chris’s hand. The butt of it slammed into the side of Noah’s skull. Noah felt a trickle of blood run down past his ear. Noah roared and his fist darted out and collided with Chris’s nose. His hand pulled back with blood covering it. Chris’s knife moved towards Noah’s chest, but Noah was able to grab Chris’s hand which held the knife.

Noah gave a warning growl as he used his other hand to unbutton his pants, then Chris’s. He grabbed both their dicks and roughly stroked them together. Chris was the one who came first this time. Noah felt cheated when Chris used his free hand to muffle the moans of his release. Noah finished himself off, spraying his load over Chris’s exposed stomach.

Noah felt his anger subside, somewhat. He released Chris’s hand with the knife and stumbled back from the man. He looked debauched, but not in the same special way he did on their normal nights together. His anger gave way to the realization to what he had done. “Oh god, Chris.”

“You couldn’t come back to your senses before you ruined my shirt?” Chris griped as he sat up.

“I can’t believe…” Noah looked on in horror at Chris as the man put himself back together. “I didn’t mean to...”

Chris huffed. “I know. New werewolves very rarely are in control for at least a day.” Chris turned to Noah. “Get cleaned up. We have to find your son. We’ll talk after.”

Noah looked down at himself. He quickly put his dick away and brushed off what dirt he could. “I never meant to hurt you, Chris.”

“I know, Noah. We will deal with this, after we find Stiles.” Chris held Noah’s gaze for a moment then turned towards where his gun got tossed.

*****

They arrived too late to save Allison from Stiles. The kids had found him at the Internment camp and tried to take him on. It led to having one of the creatures evil Stiles was controlling stab Allison. Deaton arrived not too long after they did and was able to help capture Stiles with the use of some spell. Thankfully it was before he did harm to anyone else. Chris instantly started drilling the false story into Scott, Kira and Isaac’s head as Noah and Deaton removed Stiles from the scene.

Back at Deaton’s clinic they discussed a scroll that might have the answer to completely removing the evil fox from Stiles. Chris kept everything to the point and he kept as much distance between himself and Noah as he could.

Melissa brought some sedatives from the hospital and they kept Stiles under while Scott and the other kids acquire said scroll. Melissa had corrected Noah before about calling them teenagers, but Noah couldn’t see them as anything but kids.

The scroll turned out to not be as helpful as the hoped. Scott and Lydia, under Peter’s guidance of all people, entered Stiles’s mind and was able to free him. Unfortunately the evil fox acquired his own Stiles body in the process.

After the good and bad Stiles was determined Chris made short work of the evil Stiles. They all stared in shock at the dead body of the Stiles look alike on the floor with a bullet in its brain. Perhaps it was what was best for humanity, but watching something that looked just like his son killed by Chris made Noah want to kill Chris again.

Chris was steering Isaac out of the clinic when he made eye contact with Noah from across the room. Noah knew they were thinking the same thing. If Allison hadn’t died and if the evil fox hadn’t looked like Stiles they might have been able to work through the whole werewolf thing and what had happened in the woods. For now they would go their separate ways and try to move on with their lives.

Chris left the clinic with Isaac. Noah found out later they both left town too. Noah had taken Stiles home and he had practiced his new hearing ability to listen to Stiles sleep. Noah prayed again for some peace in Beacon Hills, at least until he could get used to being a wolf and make sure Stiles was going to be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment, critique and compliment below! I love to hear from my readers!  
> This didn't turn out quite like I was expecting. I was going to write something more smutty and less sad, but I am proud of how it turned out. I hope yue_ix likes it and I definitely recommend checking out her works.  
> Feel free to submit any prompts for me below or at my tumblr blog https://minorfandomfanfics.tumblr.com/. Thank you for reading!


End file.
